Treacherous Jorney
by music4evaxoxo
Summary: A daughter of the godess Eos had a normal life.  But in a blink of an eye everything turned upside down. What happens when she finds out she  is a half-blood destined to save many lives?
1. Chapter 1

New Life

Lila's POV

I sighed and looked at the clock. 5 More minutes till the bell rings. I really hate introductions so but I might as well try my best to explains a little about myself. My name is Lila Jennings. I'm 13 years old. I have no parents so I live in an orphanage. I don't remember them at all. I ain't being sarcastic. There isn't too much about me. I'm just a girl who doesn't really get along with others.

" Ms Jennings? Is something the matter", asked Ms Tanner. I looked up startled. I didn't noticed her standing before me.

"No why?", I asked. 'Well the bell ringed about 3 minutes ago and your still here." I looked around and sure everyone was gone. I sighed and grabbed my stuff.

I wasn't very enthusiastic about going home ( not much of a home). The rain was pouring down and it was starting to annoy me. The sound of it was mocking me. The clouds looked gray and lightning shook. You might ask why didn't I just take the bus? Well I really didn't feel like being in a bus full of smelly kids screaming at each other.

I searched for my keys and opened the door to the orphanage. "Lila!", screamed my best friend Jessica. "What took you so long? I was waiting to walk with you but I couldn't wait in the rain for so long." I blushed. This was going to be embarrassing. "Um you see, I didn't notice the bell and stayed in class."

Jess snickered and walked off. I sighed. Why couldn't I be more like her? Always so cheerful and enthusiastic about everything?

After I ate dinner I was pretty much really bored. I decided to take a walk outside to let myself forget the thoughts of today. I kept on walking but suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes widened at what I saw. The biggest dog almost the size of a tank was standing before me. It ran towards me and I screamed. I turned around and started running. I ran as fast I could which wasn't much. I heard huge paws behind me and I tried to run faster. I turned around - big mistake- the dog thing grabbed me and pinned me to the ground. I struggled trying to break free but I couldn't move. I could barley breath so I closed my eyes waiting for the beast to eat me alive. When I opened them the thing was gone but I found myself face to face with a boy around my age.

"Who are you and what was that thing?", I asked. He looked at me and his black eyes seemed to pierce right through me.

"I'm Nico. And I don't have to answer the other question." He started to walk away but as the pushy girl I was I followed him. "Nico! You have to tell me what was that. Please. When I was younger I some things like that as well. Its been a while but you have to explain to me what it was!"

" I have things to do so will you please leave me alone", he screamed at me. I bit my lip. I hated when people yelled at me. I looked down and whispered a sorry. " You said you saw things like that before? Is it true?" I sighed. " yeah its true."

He looked around like he was thinking hard. A few minutes later he looked at me and said " meet me at the park at midnight. Bring your stuff with you". I was confused. Why should I bring my belongings? Before I had time to ask he was a few feet away. I sighed and looked at the mysterious boy walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico's POV

I was having a pretty normal day. Well if you call going to look for demigods normal. When the bell ranged for school I jumped and headed straight to Percy's apartment. The sky was dark and it suddenly started to rain. Probably Zeus having one of his tantrums. Lightning shook and I shrugged.

I really hated when Chiron asked me to look for demigods. Usually when you explained the whole deal they either ask you to pinch them or try to kick your ass because they thought you're trying to play a joke on them. The worst part is having them tag along ALL the way to camp with you. Especially showing them around.

I though twice about going back to Percy's. Maybe I should just stay out here for a while. Sally and Paul keep trying to make conversation and it always ends up being awkward. I was thinking about Bianca when suddenly I heard a scream. I looked around trying to see where it was coming from but couldn't find it.

I few minutes later I found a Hellhound pinning a girl to the ground. She had her eyes clouds so I decided to strike the beast. I took my sword out and the hellhound turned around. It ran towards me and when it was closed enough I stabbed it. Yellow dust flew everywhere. The girl on the ground opened her eyes and stared at me. She had blonde hair and pale skin. She had intense green eyes. I started at her for a few more minutes until she decided to break the silence. " Who are you? And what was that thing?" Great another curious mortal. This is another reason why I hate looking for half-bloods.

"I'm Nico and I don't have to answer the other question." I started to walk away but a few seconds later the annoying brat came and started asking questions. " Nico you have to tell me what that was! Please. When I was younger I saw some thing like that too. It's been a while but you have to explain it to me!"

This girl was seriously getting on my nerves. " I have things to do so will you please LEAVE ME ALONE!" I was really angry but I tried to calm myself down as well. Wait.. Did she say she say things like that before? " You said you saw things like that before? Is it true?"

" Yeah it is", she said. Maybe this was the half-blood I was looking for. I was hoping she wasn't but at the same time I wanted to go back to camp and this was my only chance. Even though I wanted to go home I just couldn't bring a random girl who I supposedly thought was a half-blood. But as always the lazy part of me decided that going home was better, so I told her my plan.

" Meet me at the part at midnight. Bring your things with you." With that I walked away.

The sky was still kind of dark. The cold air gave me chills down my spine. I could see little kids jumping in puddles and giggling. There were many noises around me and of course the constant ringing in my ear that informed me of a death. I sighed.

When I got to Percy's apartment, I found Percy watching some T.V show.

" Hey dude where were you?", he asked. " I was just walking around". I sighed and sat down in the couch.

" I think I found the half-blood."

He started at me. " Wow that was fast". " Well I guess so. I'm going take her to camp tonight."

" Alright well once school ends I'll take off as well."

I watched that show for a few more minutes and went to bed. I could fall asleep with all those ringing noise. I looked at my side and found Percy already snoring. That idiot really got on my nerves. I thought about how much my life had changed since Bianca. I really did miss her. I sighed. I turned on my back and in a few seconds I started to fall asleep.


End file.
